Talk:Dreams by Twilightwizard and Shima the Hedgehog
Whaddya think so far? =P --Puppet King' 01:59, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Kewl =D! Johnny D. The Fox --I'm 19!!! WHOOOO!!!!!'' 02:02, February 5, 2010 (UTC)'' Tanks! =D --Puppet King' 02:04, February 5, 2010 (UTC) blushes I love the story so far!--Teneko Talk to me! ^_^ 02:12, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ^_^ I thought you would! =P --Puppet King' 02:23, February 5, 2010 (UTC) (taps chin) Hmmm........Who should meet up next....? Shima the Hedgehog 02:31, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Dangit! Now I want to add Justin the Dog (my fursona) to the roster! As well as his Moebian counterpart, Jake the "Wolf".--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:15, February 5, 2010 (UTC) (points to Twi) Ask him if you can. Shima the Hedgehog 03:35, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Twi?--[[User:Kagimizu|'Kagi'mizu]]-[[User talk:Kagimizu|'Seeya' 'round]]~ 03:39, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I went to bed. ^_^' Anyways, yeah, I don't mind. --Puppet King' 13:36, February 5, 2010 (UTC) I added him to the roster. I want (and almost ready) to write down my part, but I'm still stuck trying to figure out who Alyssa should meet! Grr! Shima the Hedgehog 16:00, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Why not have her meet up with Justin? Aren't you and Kagi good friends anyways? --Puppet King' 16:02, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Okay, now I can (finally) fill up the blank spaces! Shima the Hedgehog 16:04, February 6, 2010 (UTC) lol XD --Puppet King' 16:06, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Awesome.---[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'I am']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Soyko']] 18:34, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! ^_^ --Puppet King' 18:38, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Your Lucky. Your a Good Writer.I can't write anything.---[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'I am']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Soyko']] 18:48, February 6, 2010 (UTC) How'd I do? Shima the Hedgehog 19:44, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Schweet! =D --Puppet King' 20:30, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! ^_^ Shima the Hedgehog 20:31, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Who am I gonna meet up with? (P.S My guy's real name is Kyle, but he doesn't like it when people call him that, so he refers to himself as Kairu. Can you put that in? )--[[User:Vampire93|'i bleev']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'u have']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'mai staplr.']] I don't know yet. If Twi decides to put him in the next part, he'll have to decide. Just going to have to wait and see! Shima the Hedgehog 02:03, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and Kairu is really smart, but kinda random, and can be really emo if you get him really really sad. Kenneth is kinda averagely smart, and is always cruel, sadistic, and malevolent, if that helps. --[[User:Vampire93|'i bleev']] [[User Talk:Vampire93|'u have']] [[User_blog:Vampire93|'mai staplr.']] Ok, I want in now. With Flare, more so than Will. Flare's more suited to this than Will, although Will could appear with him...meh, forget it. I'll let you guys decide that, but if Flare appears, make the most of his other-universe knowledge, you kno? [[User:Flashfire212|'Flashfire']] [[User Talk:Flashfire212|'Master of ']] 05:16, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Also, feel free to call on me any time. Course, it's always a lot of hours before I can, but I will generally leave you something to work from, be it paragraph openings, ideas to even a bit of dialogue. I want to help. Well, that or work on a fanfic/flash with someone, but that's too hard...or is it? Anyways, yeah....[[User:Flashfire212|'Flashfire']] [[User Talk:Flashfire212|'Master of ']] 08:35, February 10, 2010 (UTC) You guys still working on this, or at least, responding to people's comments on this talk page? [[User:Flashfire212|'Flashfire']] [[User Talk:Flashfire212|'Master of ']] 08:46, February 11, 2010 (UTC) My computer crashed on Wensday morning (I'm using a school computer right now, so I won't be able to work on this or ANYTHING on the Internet or on my computer at all, unless my dad grants me the use of HIS computer (which he won't because he's afraid I'll download a virus from this wiki onto his computer). Shima the Hedgehog 15:43, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Lovely! Well, if that's the case, then let's put the story on hold for a while, or at least ask your Dad if you can use Mircrosoft Word on his computer. --Puppet King' 17:28, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Ouch -_-. Still, I can wait. [[User:Flashfire212|'Flashfire']] [[User Talk:Flashfire212|'Master of ']] 05:16, February 12, 2010 (UTC) I'll....try...Cross your fingers and hope he'll let me. Shima the Hedgehog 20:32, February 12, 2010 (UTC) may i take my two characters out of the story? its not anything personal, i just dont think they would fit in a story :P''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 20:00, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Why? Shima the Hedgehog 20:01, February 15, 2010 (UTC) i dont have an exact reason, really''Sunny the Hedgehog'' --Is a crazy hedgehog 20:03, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Oh....Okay, if you want to, you can. :( Shima the Hedgehog 20:04, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Where do you sign up? I have an idea.....[[User:Flashfire212|'Flashfire']] [[User Talk:Flashfire212|'Master of ']] 05:00, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Shima, are you done with your part? o.0 --Puppet King' 18:02, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I'm wondering if this story continues. I'm wondering what happens next, and if Johnny (my fursona) is set to appear in this story? Johnny D. The Fox [[User Talk:JMBZ-12|--I'm 19!!! WHOOOO!!!!!]] 18:43, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm willing to continue at any time. I'm just not sure if Shima's done with her part yet. --Puppet 'King' 19:09, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Done! Now Flash, what was your idea? And I already signed you up. Shima the Hedgehog 21:07, March 7, 2010 (UTC) lol, Last night I had a dream a LOT like this story---[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'''I am]] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Soyko']] 15:22, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Seriously?! Whoa! (Twilight Zone music) Shima the Hedgehog 15:24, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I woke up as Genevieve, and Galadriel standing over me. We fought, and I won. I walked through the woods and found Gen leaning over a fire. We talked for a minute or so, then started going through the woods again until Scourge jumped out, and I punched him in the face, and he tripped me, and then I went crazy attacking him until I knocked him out. Then we started walking again, and we found Ricco and Teneko sleeping by a campfire, then Nerin jumped out, and my alarm woke me up.---[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'I am']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'Soyko']] 15:31, March 21, 2010 (UTC) The idea was simply that Flare, due to his flow-walking, knows a little bit about what's happening. Flare and Will are two halves of my personality, Will being Sonic Fanon from the outset, Flare a crossover from my original works. [[User:Flashfire212|'Flashfire']] [[User Talk:Flashfire212|'Master of ']] 09:55, March 26, 2010 (UTC)